Top Dog
by dragoness100
Summary: In Anti-Fairy World, Foop and his family adopt an Anti-Fairy dog named Darkie. It turns out that he is Sparky's anti-counterpart! When the dark dog threatens to turn everyone into dogs and rule all of the multiverse as the alpha, it's up to the heroes and a certain reluctant mutt to stop him!
1. Part 1

**Top Dog**

Part 1

In Anti-Fairyworld, the sky crackled with lightning and low dark clouds hung in the air. Inside a castle, a creature with a square-shaped body was looking through a telescope. It was colored dark blue with bat wings and carried a baby bottle.  
"I don't believe it!" screeched Foop as he slapped the device, only for it to spin around and send him crashing into a bookcase.  
Suddenly, a similar colored creature poofed in. He had the same wings and a pair of fangs. Anti-Cosmo looked over to his son.  
"What on earth was that?" he asked.

Foop lifted his book covered head and snarled, "Take a look through that telescope, father, and you'll see."  
The anti-fairy peeked through the device. It was a magical telescope that could see anything anywhere; Anti-Cosmo got it for his son on his 1 month birthday.  
At the other end, Anti-Cosmo could see Timmy Turner on earth, his fairies and his friends hanging out on his house's lawn. The bucktooth was playing frisbee with a light colored dog. When he tossed the disc the dog stretched his neck out like a giraffe and grabbed it. He returned to normal and handed over the frisbee with a smile.

"Actually, Foop," stated Anti-Cosmo as he returned his gaze to his son, "that just raises even more questions."  
The anti-fairy baby rolled his eyes as he joined him, "And here I thought you were the smartest anti-fairy in Anti-Fairyworld. Don't you see? That's a fairy dog Poof and his annoying god-child they've got!"  
"Oh, now I see," understood the anti-fairy with a nod. "Timmy must've gotten a pet fairy-dog while we weren't looking."  
Foop raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that this telescope is able to see and record everything that Turner and his friends do."

"It can. It's just that Anti-Wanda has been cleaning the lens out with peanut butter."  
A voice at the end of the telescope shouted, "Ya know what they say; a splash of peanut butter a day keeps the Charlie horse away." Anti-Wanda then slathered on another spread of the food onto the device.  
The two anti-fairies just looked at the dim-witted mother for a moment before Foop asks, "Father, can I have a dog?"  
"What?!" exclaimed Anti-Cosmo.

"Maybe I should try that again in a different tone..." The anti-fairy baby cleared his throat and gave his dad a longing, big eyed look. "Please, daddy? Can I have a dog, pretty please?"  
Anti-Cosmo shook his head sternly, "No, no. You know how I feel about dogs. They're dirty, they bark too loud and they destroy all of the furniture."  
"Oh, please, daddy!" Foop began to beg, "I'll take good care of it, I promise! Besides it'll make a good addition to all of Anti-Fairyworld."

The anti-fairy furrowed his brow, "How do you mean?"  
"From what I've read in your library, fairy-dogs are very powerful when trained properly. There have been some that are even more powerful than fairy-babies."  
Anti-Cosmo soon smiled darkly, "If we can get the right kind of fairy-dog, we could use it to finally rule Fairyworld and the human world! That's brillant, Foop!"

The anti-fairy baby smiled cutely, "Does this mean we can get a dog?" Suddenly his tone switches, "One that will shower evil and death on all who oppose us?"  
"Yes," answered the father, "and I think the best place for us to look for an anti-fairy dog is at the Anti-Fairy pound. They always have the nastiest and evilest pets in all of Anti-Fairyworld."  
Foop gidded as he rubbed his hands, "Perfect. Mother, we're going to the pound to get a dog."

"Ooh, I'll come with ya'll," chirped Anti-Wanda and she looked at her almost empty jar of peanut butter. "Maybe they'll like my homemade cleaning peanut butter."  
Anti-Cosmo sighed and he and his family disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

In another poof, the three were now standing outside a scary looking facility. A large sign read, "ANTI-FAIRYWORLD POUND" in red and runny letters. The anti-fairies floated into the building and were greeted by a skinny keeper.  
"Welcome to Anti-Fairyworld's pound," he hissed, "where the worst of the worst pets are kept. What can I do for you?"  
Anti-Cosmo said, "I'm looking for an anti-fairy dog to adopt for my son. Do you have one?"

"Of course!" answered the keeper and he ushered them through a door. "Right this way."  
He led the entourage through a kennel. There were many dogs in the cages and the noise of their barking was almost overwhelming. The keeper swept his arm at the scene.  
"All of these dogs are up for adoption. Take your pick."

Foop looked over at one cage that have a skinny looking poodle with fleas hopping around in its fur. "No." He looked at another cage, this time with a fat and drooling Saint Bernard-like fairy dog. "No." At the third cage it had a sweet looking Chihuahua puppy.  
"Aw, this one's a cutie..." said Anti-Wanda as she reached into the cage to pet it. Suddenly the dog opened his toothy maw over the anti-fairy and chomped down. The puppy's mouth bulged with the eaten Anti-Wanda.  
"Oh, I forgot," stated the keeper, "That one doesn't like to be petted."

Anti-Cosmo snickered, "I think we'll take that one..."  
"Not so fast, father!" Foop stopped him, "I want to be the one to pick the dog. It's my idea!" He then asked the keeper, "Do you have a really strong and scary fairy-dog?"  
The keeper rubbed the back of his head, "Well, there is one dog, but he's one of the nastiest and eviliest one in all of Anti-Fairyworld."  
"We'll take it!" the father and son agreed.

The keeper shrugged, "Alright, your funeral. This way." He showed them to the back of the kennel and particularly well-locked iron door. The keeper took a few seconds unlocking all of the locks before opening the door. In the back was a lone cage with a single lock. It was too dark to see what was inside.

"Is that it?" asked Foop as he flew in closer for a better look. From the darkness the anti-fairy baby could see a dog shaped form chewing on something.  
The keeper flipped on the lights, "Everyone, meet Darkie."  
The lights shone into the cage and illuminated the pet. Darkie had the same coloration as all anti-fairies with sharp, pointed features. His collar was spiked and he had a tuff of dark blue spiky hair. Like the anti-fairies Darkie also sported a pair of bat wings and black crown.

The dog looked up from chewing on a bone and glared. "Could you not have that light on so bright? I can't concentrate!" With the bone in his mouth he bite down so hard it broke in half, making Anti-Cosmo step back in fright.  
"He's perfect!" cheered Foop and he said to the dog, "Darkie, you're coming home with us!"  
The dog looked at him dully, clearly not impressed. "Is that right?"

"Just wait until Timmy and his pup Sparky see you..." giddied the anti-fairy baby, not realizing that Darkie's ears perked up at the name of the other dog.  
"What was that pup's name again?"  
"Sparky. He's a yellow dog with orange hair..."  
Darkie suddenly roared, "I KNOW WHO HE IS! That's my opposite little flea-bag!"

"Wait, opposite?" asked Anti-Cosmo in surprise. "As in, anti-opposite?"  
The dark dog nodded, grinding his teeth. "That's him. I want to see him. Foop, was it? I command you to take me to him!"  
"Mean, commanding and violent..." the anti-fairy baby wondered as he grinned evilly. "He's even better than I thought." He turned to Anti-Cosmo and said, "Father, I will have this dog."

The anti-fairy smiled, "Well, he is a delight to have...sure, why not? Keeper, we'll take this one!"  
The keeper frowned and unlocked the cage. Darkie smiled a toothy grin as he stepped out, "So, where is my shaggy little counterpart?"

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner and his friends were in the backyard playing with Sparky and a smaller, glowing green pup. The fairy-dog was watching the ghost dog intently on something.  
"Wow, Cujo," mused Sparky, "you're really good at fetching. That telephone pole was no match for you."  
The ghost dog stood proudly next to the uprooted said pole. "Rarf, arr rarf!"  
"Yeah, I don't think the telephone company is gonna be happy about that, though," said Jimmy Neutron with a sheepish frown.

Timmy looked at his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda. "Alright, I wish the pole was back where it belongs." With a wave of their wands the pole disappeared and reappeared back in it's place.  
Danny Fenton rubbed Cujo's head affectionately. "Well after that little warm up, it's time to do some training."  
"Training?" asked Spongebob Squarepants as he sipped some lemonade. "For what?"

Timmy answered, "He and Sparky are gonna train to be heroes just like us. Once we're finished with them they'll be the toughest dogs around."  
"I wanna be the toughest dog around!" cheered the fairy-dog, jumping up and down, but then he stopped and asked, "Eh, around what? A tree?"  
The bucktooth rolled his eyes, "No, all around Dimmsdale..."  
"And Amity Park," added Danny.

Jimmy then questioned, "So how are you guys gonna train them?"  
"Easy: Cujo's gonna demonstrate how to look and act tough, scary and big," stated the teen. "No one, not even the Evil Syndicate, will want to mess with them."  
Spongebob asked, "And how's Cujo gonna do that?"  
Danny smiled and snapped his fingers. At this, the ghost dog glowed and instantly transformed into his more monstrous form, looking like a giant green bulldog. He then let out a loud roar and snapped his sharp teeth.

The sponge screamed and hid behind the teen, shaking. Cujo then bent down to their height, sniffed and gave them a big and slobbery lick.  
As Danny and Spongebob stood there dripping with drool, the sponge mused, "Bah ha ha, that tickled."  
"He seems to act more like a big puppy than a big monster," pointed out Jimmy.  
The teen turned intangible, making the drool fall from him and said, "But that's gonna change; alright Sparky, you ready?"

"Uh huh," nodded the fairy-dog eagerly. "But what's my signal?"  
Cosmo blurted out, "Anchovies!"  
"No," stated Timmy dully, "it's 'ATTACK!'"  
Sparky smiled, "Okay!" and began to concentrate. With a wag of his star-tipped tail, the fairy-dog glowed orange for a second before transforming into a larger form of himself.

"How's this?" he asked in a loud voice.  
Timmy frowned, "Uh, Spark? You're were supposed to also look terrifying. Just because you're big doesn't mean you're scary..."  
"But it helps," added Spongebob as he hid behind Danny again.  
Suddenly, in a poof of black smoke, four figures appeared. The heroes instantly recognize them and gasp.

Sparky returned to his normal size and asked, "What? What's wrong? Do I have bad breath?"  
"The Anti-Fairies!" Timmy yelped as he pointed at Foop and his parents.  
Poof, the fairy-baby, squeaked in fright, "Poof-poof!"  
"Yes, it is us!" announced the anti-fairy baby, "and we're-"

"QUIET, YOU FOOL!" shouted the dark dog creature. "I'm the one doing all the talking here!" He then strutted forward to the gang.  
"Greetings, so-called heroes. I am Darkie, the anti-opposite of Sparky."  
The boys gasped, "What?!" Then Timmy slapped his forehead, "Oh, right, cuz he's a fairy and all fairies have an anti-self..."  
"Even the dogs," added Wanda sadly.

Sparky walked up to his anti-self, "So you're my anti-counterpart? Like a brother? That's pretty cool!"  
"It's not cool, Spark." explained Danny as he continued to glare at Darkie, "Anti-fairies are bad guys."  
The dark dog frowned a little, "I would not consider myself bad. I think the better term would be the alpha."  
"What's an alpha?" asked Spongebob.

Jimmy explained, "It's the leader of the pack in dog society. They can do anything they want."  
"Exactly," stated Darkie and he turned to Sparky, "and as leader, I shall make you the omega."  
The sponge opened his mouth to ask, but the genius stated, "The omega is the lowest dog in the pack, the one that everyone else picks on."  
"What?!" snarled Timmy as he looked at the dark dog, "My dog Sparky is not an omega. You can't just put him down like that."

Darkie curled his lip in a half-smile, half-snarl. "Why not? There's nothing the little flea-bag can do about it."  
"You don't hafta be mean like that," said Sparky with a frown, "What did I do to you anyway?"  
The dark dog glared at him. "You really want to know? I'll tell you then!"  
"Yay, story time!" cheered Cosmo.

Darkie began solemnly, "I was born into a shelter like you, Sparky, and I too longed for a home to take me in. But after an incident involving me and a cute little bunny, I was sent to the pound. It was there I had to fight for food and shelter. Eventually I rose through the ranks and became the top dog of the entire kennel."

Timmy asked, "But what does this hafta do with Sparky?"  
"As I sat in the shelter, I watching in growing anger as that little flea-bag was adopted right in front of me, only to be sent back to the kennel. But it wasn't long after that he was adopted again and sent back."  
Darkie kneaded the ground with his razor-sharp claws, "Adopted, abandoned...adopted, abandoned...ADOPTED, ABANDONED!"  
The gang and anti-fairies stepped back a little from the crazed dog.

Darkie relaxed and continued, "After seeing Sparky go through several different owners, I...well, let's just say I wasn't the same after that."  
"Really? I haven't noticed," Danny said dully.  
The dark dog snarled at the fairy-dog, "I despise you, Sparky, and now that I'm alpha I have a couple of duties for you to do...  
"Sparky's not gonna do a thing for ya!" Timmy spoke. "In fact he should be the alpha and you the omega!"

The fairy-dog nodded, "Yeah...how are we gonna decide who's the alpha, though?"  
"The same way all decisions about leadership are settled..." stated Darkie.  
Anti-Cosmo suggested, "Chess?"  
"Freeze Tag?" piped up Spongebob.

Anti-Wanda chirped, "Mud-pie?"  
"SILENCE!" roared Darkie, quieting everyone. Then he said, "No. We're going to fight over it."  
Jimmy gasped in horror, "What!? No, you can't-"  
"We accept!" stated Timmy. Sparky whimpered, "We do?"

The anti-fairy dog snickered dangerously, "Are you sure?"  
"Totally!" answered the brave bucktooth, then he pointed forward. "Sparky, ATTACK!"  
With a slight hesitation, the yellow fairy dog walked in front of his master. He concentrated and transformed into a larger, powerful-looking version of himself.  
Timmy crossed his arms in pride. "Not bad, uh?"

Darkie looked at his litter mate's form. "I suppose, but not as good as this!" The anti-fairy dog disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, everyone gasped in horror; Darkie's form was much more terrifying with three heads, longer fangs, bigger claws and spikes along his back, shoulder and thigh. Darkie's three pairs of eyes glowed a sinister red.  
"YIPE!" yelped Spongebob as he hid behind Danny again.  
Timmy blinked with a stunned look on his face, but made it brave again. "We're not afraid, are we Spark? Take him out!"

"Uh, okay," muttered the terrified fairy-dog. He stepped forward and up to Darkie's face.  
The dark dog's face twisted into a scary smile. "You go first," he said in a deep, spine-shivering voice.  
Sparky gulped and raised his paw. He did a quick swipe across Darkie's head, making it turn to the side a little.  
"How's...t-t-that for ya," the fairy dog stated with a whimper.

Darkie's head returned to its original position and said, "My turn."  
Without another hesitation, the three head converged on Sparky, picked him up by his fur and tossed him, causing the fairy dog to slam into a tree and break it in half. Sparky twitched before transforming into his smaller form again and struggled to stand up.  
The gang was too stunned by the ferocious attack to do anything as Darkie returned to his normal form and stood over the injured pup with a paw on top his head.

"AND YOU SHALL FOREVER REMAIN AN OMEGA SO LONG AS I REMAIN ALPHA!" the dark dog screeched into his litter mate's ear. As a last insult, Darkie scrapes some dirt onto Sparky's body.  
Foop just stared with his mouth open as the dark dog returned to the anti-fairies' side. "I am ready for a treat."  
"Of course!" said Anti-Wanda in a dim tone and slathered Darkie's tongue with peanut butter.  
The dark dog lapped at his sticky mouth. "At least...lick...it's better than...lap...dry biscuits. Let's return home."

"Right," muttered Anti-Cosmo with a concerned look and he waved his wand. The party poofed away in an instant.  
The heroes could care less about the anti-fairies; Sparky was still lying on the ground in a daze. Timmy gently picked up his dog and shook him to wake him up.  
"Sparky? You okay?" asked the worried bucktooth.  
The fairy-dog was silent for a moment before grunting something under his breath.  
Cosmo twisted a finger into his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm an omega forever!" Sparky groaned in pain. Then he howled, "FOREVERRRRRRR!" and collapsed in a faint into Timmy's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Fairyworld, a brown fairy dog was dashing through an alleyway. He turned his head this way and that, as if looking for something. Sniffing for a moment, the dog stopped near a silver trashcan. He carefully banged on its side, making it shutter. Another fairy dog appeared, this time colored tan, with a piece of candy wrapper in its mouth.

"Hey, Duncan!" greeted the tan dog in a western accent, "Whacha doin' here?"  
The brown dog stated in a serious tone, "I need to speak with Sophie, Jake. It's urgent."  
"Oh," replied Jake with a frown and spat out the wrapper. "Okay, follow me." He jumped out of the trashcan and lead the brown fairy dog deeper into the alley.  
The two dogs soon came upon a hole covered by a piece of wood panel. Jake pushed it to the side a little, giving them just enough room for them to squeeze through. Once they were inside, Jake stepped forward.

The hole had lead them to a hidden dog pad, complete with chewed and torn furniture and scattered food bowls. Several other fairy dogs were already there, eyeing the new guests with suspicion. One of them was a white, Pomeranian-like fairy dog that sat in the middle on top of a soft, plush cushion.  
"Hello, Sophie," said Jake with a bow. Duncan noticed this and did the same. "I've brought Duncan here. He wants to talk to ya."  
The white dog cocked her head, "Oh? What is it then? Speak."

"WOOF!" yelped the brown dog instinctively and he quickly covered his mouth. "My apologies. My master's teaching me how to bark properly, as if I don't know." He then continued, "Sophie, there are rumors of another alpha roaming around."  
There were growls of surprise. "What?" asked Jake. "Another alpha?"  
"So you've heard about it too," said one of the female fairy dogs. "I thought it was just that; a rumor. But it looks like that's not the case."

Sophie stepped down from her perch and sat in front of the two dogs, "What do you know so far about this...new alpha?"  
"Well, from what I've heard," began Duncan, "his name is Darkie and he comes from Anti-Fairyworld. He recently named another pup known as Sparky as the omega."  
Another dog asks, "Dare I ask how?"  
"He transformed into a monster dog and almost ripped him apart."

Jake shuttered a few clumps of fur from his body. "Oh geez. But it is what it is."  
"Perhaps, but that is too far," growled Sophie. "If this new alpha comes to power we could all be in danger."  
The female dog asked, "What should we do then?"  
"I'll take care of him, that's what," the alpha dog replied.

Duncan exclaimed in horror, "What? You can't! He's too strong and dangerous! Let me fight him!"  
"No, Duncan!" said Sophie in a stern tone, "I'm the only one who should do this. I wouldn't allow anyone else; if a dog is gonna get hurt it should be me." She then trotted past the two dogs and stopped near the entrance hole.  
Sophie turned back and smile, "I'll be okay, I promise. Duncan, take care of the pack while I'm gone."

"Yes of course," answered the brown dog, although he still looked worried.  
With that said, the alpha female pushed herself through the entrance and out into the alley. She looked over to where Anti-Fairyworld was located. Narrowing her eyes, Sophie began running toward it.


	2. Part 2

**Top Dog**

Part 2

Back at Anti-Cosmo's home, after Darkie had beaten Sparky, he and his family were plotting out their next attack. They had a large map of Anti-Fairyworld spread out on a table and had stuck several pins on it already.  
"Okay," Foop began with a grin, "Now that those heroes are out of the way, I'm thinking we should start draining all of Fairyworld's energy and use it against them to takeover."  
Anti-Cosmo considered it. "I suppose, but I'm not so sure those brats have given up quite yet..."  
RIIIIIP!

A sudden tearing made the three fairies turn their heads towards the sound. They noticed to their horror that Darkie had torn apart a scary teddy bear and was ripping away the fluffly stuffing viciously.  
"No! Stop!" cried Foop as he flew over to the dark dog. "Bad dog! That was my favorite toy! I'd just brought it a few weeks ago!"  
Darkie looked up at the anti-fairy, "So...?"  
"So you're not supposed to do that!"

The dark dog stared at him for a moment before going back to chewing. Foop growled and pointed his bottle at him.  
"Darkie! I command you to stop, NOW!" screeched the anti-fairy baby in anger. "Or I'll make you!"  
The evil fairy dog glared at him, "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"Actually, lemme think about it...," Foop said as he feint thoughtfulness and shouted, "YES!" He then blasted the dark dog off of his toy and send him crashing into the wall.

Anti-Cosmo flew up to his son, "Oh, nice job, Foop. That's how you teach a fairy dog who's boss."  
"Thank you," smiled the anti-fairy baby as he blew on his weapon's tip. "What's Darkie gonna do about it anyway? Change me into a dog?"  
As the father and son laughed, the dark dog slowly drew himself back up and snarled at the duo. With a wag of his tail, Foop suddenly disappeared and a dark blue, square puppy appeared in his place.  
"Foop!" cried out Anti-Cosmo before being transformed into a dog as well.

The anti-fairy puppy yelped in surprise, "Ah! What has happened?!"  
"I changed you into a pup, that's what," growled Darkie as he walked up to them. "Now let's get one thing straight; I'm the alpha fairy dog of Anti-Fairyworld, which mean you listen to me now. Failure to do so will lead to your...untimely demise."  
They shuttered but Anti-Cosmo spoke up, "But we're not true fairy dogs! You've made us into dogs!"  
"A fairy dog is a fairy dog," replied the dark dog, then he smiled a toothy grin. "Why should I just rule over all the fairy dogs in Anti-Fairyworld? Why not Fairyworld? Why not fairies that have been changed into dogs? Why not even the human world?"

Anti-Wanda shivered and flew up to him, "Now ya'll can't do that! It's-"  
Darkie replied by transforming the anti-fairy into a dog and continued, "My dream was to become top dog in the pound, but my ambitions will not stop there. I will change everyone and every creature into a fairy dog and rule them all! They will all bow down to me!"  
"You're insane!" protested Foop, "That's my job! Only without the dogs."  
The dark dog snarled again, "And if anyone were to stop me, I'll turn them into kibble."

"With fairy magic?" asked Anti-Wanda.  
Darkie answered dangerously, "No. I'll _physically_ turn them into kibble."  
The three anti-fairies gulped as the dark dog paced around the room, planning out his attack. Foop quickly looked right and left before shaking his bottle and disappearing.  
Anti-Wanda noticed this and asked her husband, "Our little baby's gone!"  
"He must have a plan to get us outta this mess...," muttered Anti-Cosmo. "...I hope."

* * *

Back at Timmy's home, Sparky was laying on the bucktooth's bed, recovering from his injuries. He was still whining and mumbling about what Darkie had said to him earlier.  
"I'm an omega...I'm an omega...I'm an omega...," he continued to mutter before Timmy gave him a hard slap. "Ow! What was that for?"  
The bucktooth replied, "Stop sayin' you're an omega! It's not true one bit! Once you're all healed up we'll go down to Anti-Fairyworld and kick Darkie's butt so hard he'll need a plastic cone to keep him from scratching!"  
"That sounds devious, Timmy," said Cosmo with a scared look. "I should know; I've worn a cone collar before!" He shuttered, "So constricting..."

Danny looked at the bucktooth and his dog, "Timmy, I don't think that's a good idea..."  
"No, it's a great idea," he replied and told Sparky, "You'll beat him for sure this time, Spark."  
The fairy dog just frowned, "It's no use, Timmy. I can't win. I'm weak, I'm cowardly and my magic can't even compare to Cujo's ghostly powers."  
"Arf, arr. Arr rrf ruff," yipped the ghost dog in pity as he jumped onto Timmy's bed.  
Sparky shook his head, "Don't try to flatter me. The only reason why I chased that mailman away yesterday was because he had bacon sandwich in his pocket. I asked him nicely but he ran from me so I had to catch up to him."

"I'm sure you'll be a lot stronger after a few weeks of healthy training," said Timmy with an eager fist pump.  
Spongebob asked, "Should I make a training montage? That always helps we with training..."  
Suddenly, a poof of black clouds appeared behind the heroes. They turned to see a small, dark blue puppy looking up at them. Something about his square physic looked familiar...  
"Heroes! I need you help!" cried out the puppy.

Jimmy recognized the voice with a gasp. "Foop?! Is that you?"  
"No, I'm Darkie's long lost cousin. Of course it's me, you fools!"  
Poof hovered over to his rival and shook his rattle in anger. "Poof-poof-poof! Poof, poof!"  
"That's what I want to know too!" said Spongebob with a glare, then he turned to his friends. "What is it that I want to know?"

Danny transformed into his ghost form and stared down the intruder. "Why are you here, Foop? And, on a unrelated note, why are you a dog?"  
"Please, let me explain," began the square pup, "Darkie has turned me and my parents into dogs and plans to do the same with Anti-Fairyworld, Fairyworld and the human world so he can rule over them. I can't stop Darkie all by myself; besides he's completely insane."  
Timmy replied in a sarcastic tone, "Really? I didn't notice one bit."  
"I doubt that a single fairy-energy based canine would be able to transform every creature into his own image with his own power...," scoffed Jimmy with a wave of his hand.

Cosmo piped up, "...Unless he has the Big Wand. Then that could totally work!"  
"Darkie must be stopped before he uses it," stated Foop. "If we don't, we'll all be ruled by a deranged mutt!"  
Spongebob shrugged a little, "Well, I dunno, maybe you guys need to look at it this way; we can use magic, get our meals for free, stay up all night howling..."  
Danny chimed in with a dull tone, "And listen to a rabid dog that could probably turn us into kibble with a glare if we don't."  
"Oh yeah, that," frowned the sponge in disappointment.

Foop barked in frustration, "I need an answer! Will you help me destroy that dog or not?"  
"Don't worry, Foop," comforted Jimmy, "we'll help you stop Darkie...although the 'destroying' part, well you're on your own for that."  
As the square pup sighed in relief, Timmy turned to his friends and said, "We should bring Sparky along so he can get his revenge."  
Wanda frowned at her godchild, "Now, sport, you shouldn't force Sparky to join you guys. He still needs to recover."

"Ah, c'mon!" protested the bucktooth, "Sparky's feeling a lot better now. He can totally take down Darkie in his powered-up form. With our skills and his...fairy-dog magic, nothing's impossible! Right, Sparky?"  
Timmy then noticed that his bed was empty, except for some used bandages.  
"YEEAH!" screamed a surprised bucktooth as he searched around, "WHERE DID SPARKY GO?"  
Danny twisted a finger into his ear and grunted, "You don't need to be so loud, Timmy." Then he looked around. "Uh oh, where's Cujo?"

"He probably followed Sparky," Jimmy concluded, "though I'm not sure why."  
Spongebob suggested, "Maybe to comfort him?"  
"Sparky has totally deserted us!" continued Timmy with his arms outstretched. "How could he be so cowardly in front of his best friends?!"  
Wanda sighed with an unimpressive look, "I can think about a hundred good reasons."

"I can't!" added Cosmo with a dopey look.  
Jimmy finally said, "Then we'll just hafta deal with Darkie by ourselves. If we get to him in time we could overpower him."  
"Well, whadda we waiting for?" replied Danny as he turned to the two fairies. "Poof us there right away!"  
Cosmo scowled at the command, "You don't hafta act so pushy, ya know!" His wife just sighed again, waved her wand and the group disappeared in a pink poof.

* * *

The team appeared in an explosion of smoke near Foop's castle. It was still as dark and stormy as he had left it.  
Jimmy looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Do ya think Darkie has some guards with him?"  
"No," replied the square pup as he noticed something behind a stone wall corner, "He has guard _dogs_."  
The gang peered around and saw an unusual sight; two, dark-blue fairy-dogs with well developed muscle tone were growling at a small, green chihuahua with a white buzz haircut.  
"You want to try and stop us this time?" asked one of the scary bulldogs.

The little dog snapped back with a familiar voice. "You may have shrunk me down to size, but I will never bow to the likes of the fairy dog called Darkie!"  
"That sounds like Jorgen van Strangle," whispered Spongebob in surprise.  
The other mutt just chuckled, "I doubt it. Everyone else has been turned into dogs and they fear the alpha too much to stop him. And soon will you."  
Suddenly the guard dogs ears perked at the sound of a loud howling that made the heroes' spines shiver. The first bulldog turned to his partner, "That's the alpha. He needs us."

"What about the pup?" asked the other, curling his lip at Jorgen.  
The mutt just scowled, "Ha! What's a tiny chew toy gonna do to us? Let's go!"  
After the two guard dogs left and the coast was clear, the gang raced up to the green, little dog.  
"Timmy Turner!" exclaimed Jorgen, then he glowered, "Are you responsible for transforming every fairy and anti-fairy into dogs?"

The bucktooth stuttered, "No, no, it's not me this time! That crazy anti-fairy dog is the one who did all this!" Then he paused and realized with horror, "Oh no, Darkie's already turned the fairies into dogs?!"  
"We're too late!" whined Spongebob.  
But Jimmy quickly said, "But we can reverse the magic if we use the Big Wand, right?"  
"You are correct, big head," nodded Jorgen. "Darkie stole the wand and changed us before I could stop him, but once you Heroes remove the Big Wand from his grip, the spell will break."

Danny turned to the castle and back to his friends, smiling. "Just leave it to us, Jorgen. We'll stop Darkie for sure."  
"Let's sneak in and shut him down, then," said Timmy. The teen soon made the team invisible with his ghost powers and they quietly snuck into the fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Timmy's world, Cujo was still following Sparky's scent. The ghost dog had narrowed it down to a deserted park where the smell was stronger. With one last sniff, the phantom pup charged down the path and finally saw the unhappy fairy dog sitting on a bench.  
"Oh, woe is me," sighed Sparky as he watched the pigeons eat the bread crumbs that he threw at them. "And I don't think anyone's said that for like...ever."  
Cujo jumped next to him and yelped, "Arf arr!"  
"Hey, Cuj," greeted the fairy dog. "Whaddaya doing here?"

The ghost dog hopped up and down, desperately barking, "Arr-ruff! Arf arf arf arr! Ruff-arr!"  
"No, I can't fight Darkie," said Sparky with a frown. "He'd totally turn me into kibble if I tried again...literally. Besides I'm sure Timmy and his friends can stop him without me."  
Cujo shook his head and continued, "Arr arf, aruff ruff, ark ar arf!"  
"But I'm too scared, I can't do it."

"Arr ark-"  
Suddenly, Sparky jumps down from the bench. "I said no, Cujo! I'll look like a total fool in front of my friends; I might even make it worse."  
"RRUFF!" the ghost dog finally growled. He turns to face the fairy dog and barked, "Arr arr ruff ruff-ark, ark arp ark ruff ark! Ruff-arr ar arp a-ruff a-ark, ark ark arp a-ruff, arr ruff ark arp! Grr-ruff ar!"  
Sparky's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Wow. Is that what you really think of me, Cujo?"  
When the ghost dog nodded with a grin, the fairy dog thought for a moment. "If you think that I can defeat Darkie..."

His star tipped tail began to glow as he narrowed his eyes. "...then let's do it."

* * *

Deep inside the castle, the Heroes were cautiously slipping into its chambers. Danny's invisibility helped protect the team from discovery from the many guard dogs patrolling the halls. They were just about to take a break from finding the Big Wand in another corridor when Jimmy noticed something glowing at the end.  
"I think that's it, you guys," stated the genius as he pointed at it.  
Cosmo asked, "Our pineapple upside cake?"

"No," replied Jimmy and added angerily, "and could you please think about _anything_ else besides food?!"  
The dim fairy responded, "I could but my head's filled with all kinds of food." With that said, the top of his head popped open and Cosmo reached in to pull out the said cake. "Oh, goodie, here it is!"  
"C'mon, guys!" called out Timmy, who was already ahead of them. "Let's get that Big Wand!"

The team quickly trotted down the hall and soon entered another chamber. But this one was different than the rest; in its center was the star of the device itself attached to several cords, humming with an inner light. On the walls of the room were rows of empty kennel cages.  
"Gee, how long do you think it took for Darkie to make all of this?" asked Danny in awe.  
A cold voice answered, "Oh, not long at all."

The boys spun around and saw the dark dog appear from behind the Big Wand's star. He stopped in front of the device and showed his teeth.  
"How foolish of you humans," snarled Darkie. "You honestly think you can defeat me? Even after what happened to my under-achieving anti-self?"  
Spongebob started pleading, "C'mon, Dark, you can't turn everyone into dogs! Being a pet isn't so bad. Why, its probably a lot better than having nobody to care for ya."  
"Exactly," added Cosmo. "It's the same way me and Wanda get along. She cooks up three meals a day, does my laundry, covers me while I'm away..."

Wanda lifted in an eyebrow in confusion, "I don't remember doing that."  
"That's because I change you into me sometimes!" said the green fairy. Suddenly the pink fairy disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to reappear as Cosmo.  
The dim fairy smiled, "Ah, you look so handsome..."  
"SILENCE!" roared Darkie, getting everyone's attention back.

The dark dog growled, "You won't be able to defeat me..."  
"Dude," snickered Timmy, "we have ghost powers..."  
Danny flexed and his fists glowed green.  
"fairy magic..."  
Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands.

"sponge abilities..."  
Spongebob readied his soap.  
"and a genius."  
Jimmy retrieved his tornado blaster.

The bucktooth concluded with his arms proudly crossed over his chest, "It's four against one. There's no way you'll beat us!"  
"You didn't let me finish," Darkie spoke calmly at first. "I said you won't be able to defeat me...as DOGS!"  
Before they realized what was happening, black-blue smoke filled the chamber. Once it cleared the heroes were transformed; Danny was now a huskie, Jimmy was a dachshund, Timmy was a brown puppy and Spongebob a golden retriever. Cosmo and Wanda were stuck in their dog forms as well.  
"Hey, I can't change back!" exclaimed the pink fairy in horror.

The dark dog laughed evilly, "Of course you can't! Not only are you dogs now, but the Big Wand's magic prevents you from using any of your magical and ridiculous abilities."  
Spongebob whined, "My ability isn't ridiculous...!" Then he asked Danny, "Is it?"  
"Now, into the kennel you go!" stated Darkie as he wagged his star tipped tail.

The team suddenly teleported into one of the cages. As the dark dog stood over them, he continued, "No one will stop me from achieving my goal. Not you, not that Jorgen fairy, not even the ex-alpha of the fairy dogs!"  
"Ex-alpha?" questioned Jimmy, then his nose twitched as he picked up an unrecognizable scent. Turning around the genius noticed a white, Pomeranian fairy dog in the corner. She lifted her head and growled at Darkie.  
"You won't get away with this," the she-dog snarled as she walked up to the bars, her fur bristling.

Darkie slyly smiled, "Oh, but I will. And when I do you will have the honor of being my beta, just below my alpha status. That is, unless you bow down to me now..."  
"Never!" snapped the white fairy dog.  
The dark dog suddenly roared back, "THEN YOU WILL SUFFER THE FATE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"  
"Nobody's suffering from nothing!"

A familiar voice made the audience turn their heads. At the entrance to the chamber was Sparky and Cujo, staring down Darkie with determined looks.  
Timmy exclaimed happily, "Sparky!"  
"Cujo!" added Danny in the same tone.  
The two dogs were just about to stride forward when the anti-fairy dog jumped between them and their friends. Sparky and Cujo froze in horror.

"You dare stand up against me again, omega?" asked Darkie in a glower. "That's not smart."  
The fairy dog shuttered, but stood tall and replied, "No, I guess it's not. But I'm not here for a rematch..."  
"Aw man," groaned a disappointed Timmy, receiving a glare from Jimmy and Danny.  
Sparky continued, "I'm here to save my friends and making everything normal again...or as normal as it should be."

"Do you really want to do that?' questioned the dark dog, cocking his head to the left.  
Confused, the fairy dog asked, "Whaddaya mean?"  
"I mean, do you really want to go back to a life of living with a little brat and his human family, who don't care for you as much as you care for them?"  
Sparky said, "Timmy's not a brat, he's my best friend. Sure his friends and family aren't perfect but they love me, and I love them too."

The bucktooth and his friends warmly smiled at the dog's comments. Even Darkie was amazed. "So you like living as a pet for humans?"  
When Sparky nodded, the dark dog lowered his head, as if considering. But then he barked, "No! That's not right!" Darkie suddenly twisted around and smacked his anti-self across his face with his tail, sending him crashing into the wall.  
"Arf arr!" yelped Cujo as he leapt to his friend's aid.  
Timmy cried out, "Sparky!"

"Humans and dogs were never meant to be together," the dark dog said coldly.  
As the fairy dog struggled to get up, the ghost dog glared back and began to glow. Suddenly he transformed into his larger and more menacing form.  
Danny called out from behind the cage bars, "Yeah, Cujo! Get 'em, boy!"  
"I'm not impressed," said Darkie as he morphed into his terrifying form. He then added with his scary voice, "Just try and stop me."

The two monster dogs leapt at one another and began to fight furiously. They rolled around on top of each other, snapping and snarling. Sparky finally got to his feet just in time to dodge the fur-flying frenzy as it drew close to him.  
"Cujo!" called out the fairy dog.  
The ghost dog was pinned down, but barked at his friend, "RRR, RAWF RAWF!" He then pushed Darkie off of him.  
"Right, I'll help my friends!" realized Sparky and he dashed to the Heroes.

Jimmy had his paws braced on the bars of the kennel and said to the fairy dog, "Sparky, get us outta here!"  
"But how?" asked the ignorant dog. "I don't know where the key is."  
Timmy replied, "Use your fairy magic to poof us out!"  
"Whoa, I can do that? Okay!"

Sparky's tail wand glowed and the gang appeared outside the cage. The fairy dog smiled, "Hey it worked! Man, I should use my magic more often. That was so cool!"  
"Oh for Saint Bernard's sake...," mumbled Sophie with a face-paw.  
A sudden bang alerted the pack and they watched in horror as Cujo flew past them and slammed into the far wall. As the injured ghost pup slid onto the ground he transformed back into his tiny self.  
Darkie growled in satisfaction, "That was easy. Now, spirit kin, you are to be named omega as well."

"I thought there was only one omega at a time," asked Spongebob in confusion.  
The dark dog replied, "Not for my pack." Then he did another take and snorted in surprise. "You pesky pups escaped?!"  
"Oh yes we did," snarled Danny as he crouched low, "We may not have our powers, but that wouldn't stop us from taking you down!"  
Cosmo asked, "Where are we taking Darkie down to? Australia?"

"SO BE IT!" roared a frustrated Darkie as he pounded forward to the boys. "I'll turn you into kibble myself!"  
Sparky watched in fear as the monster dog snapped his three jaws close to his friends. Narrowing his eyes, the brave fairy dog summoned as much magic as he could and morphed into a larger version of himself, the same size as Darkie's transformation.  
"You leave my friends alone!" Sparky barked loudly and he jumped onto the dark dog's back.

Darkie roared in surprise and pain as his anti-self dug his teeth into his neck scruff. He tried to buck Sparky off but to no avail, with the latter hanging on for dear life. As the dark dog leapt and ran around the chamber in blind frustration and fury, he started charging toward the Big Wand's star.  
"Wha-oh," muttered Sparky, released his grip on Darkie and landed on the floor. The dark dog had no time to react as he crashed into the device, severing it from all of it's connections.

All at once, the magic that Darkie had been draining all day escaped from everyone that had been transformed. The heroes glowed for a second before changing back into their human (and spongy) selves. Wanda and Cosmo lifted their wands to find that they had their magic back once more.  
"Ah, what-" started the dark dog as he came to. He turned to see his plan had faltered and let out a furious howl. "NOOOOOOO!"  
Sparky, now in his normal form, and Cujo began howling as well, but stopped when the guys looked at him in confusion. "Sorry," the fairy dog explained sheepishly, "but we dogs howl every time we here one of our own howl. It's a dog thing."

Timmy gave his pet a big hug. "Sparky, you did it!" he exclaimed happily. "You've saved our worlds!"  
"That was awesome, Spark!" agreed Danny as he scratched the fairy dog's ear.  
Jimmy also added, "Great job!"  
"Amazing!" Spongebob squeaked.

Sparky shyly rolled his shoulders, "Aw, it was nothing."  
"No, it will be all for nothing!" Darkie snarled angerily as he charged the guys again.  
The heroes were about to strike first when Sophie leapt in front and transformed into a beautiful, angel-wing dog with glowing bits of sparkles floating around her.  
"Oh my word," said the dark dog in awe as he transformed back into his normal form and skidded to a stop.

Sparky let his tongue hang out. "Oh my gosh!"  
"Oh my bacon!" chimed in Cosmo as he hugged the meat.  
Sophie barked in a heavenly yet stern voice. "You're not going to get away with these crimes against doghood, Darkie. You will be punished!"  
Before the dark dog could fight back, the white alpha picked him put by the scruff of his neck in her mouth. She then blasted a hole through the castle with her eye beams and flew off to the facility.

The friends stood looking up at the odd sight, with Sparky muttering in a happy daze, "She's awesome!"

* * *

Back outside the castle, the heroes had met up with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. They and Jorgen were also back to normal, although the latter was still scratching his hair.  
"Dah!" he exclaimed as he itched. "It would appear that I had contracted fairy dog fleas while I had been transformed. I'll be scratching for days!"  
The anti-fairiy family stepped away from Jorgen. "Don't you dare give them to us now!" stated the father.

"Aw, what are ya'll so scared of?" wondered the dim anti-fairy as she held one of them in her hands. "They don't bite...much."  
Suddenly, the alpha female of the fairy dogs floated down to the group. "You shouldn't have to fear Darkie anytime soon. He's going to spend one thousand years in the Anti-Fairy Prison for his actions."  
"Thanks for helping us out, Sophie," said Danny.

The white fairy dog shook her fur as she transformed into her normal self and replied, "Of course. It's my duty as alpha to keep the peace between the fairies and fairy dogs, as it is yours to protect your worlds."  
"I'm just glad everything's back to normal," stated Timmy with a grin and put his arm around his dog. "Sparky and Cujo were awesome back there!"  
The fairy dog blushed a little, "Aww, no biggie."

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson, Foop," Anti-Cosmo sternly said to his son.  
The square fairy baby answered in a noble tone, "I have, father. If I'm to own a pet, I must first make sure it fears me and my magic so it doesn't revolt."  
"Not sure if that's the way to do it," confided Jimmy to his friends with a shrug, "but if it keeps him from purchasing any intelligent pets that will rule the multiverse with an insane fist, then okay."

Timmy finally looked up at his fairies and said, "We'd better get home and eat something. I'm starving from all of this fighting!"  
"Like you always are?" asked Spongebob.  
The boys gathered around and were about to teleport when the bucktooth stopped them. "Hey, where's Sparky?"  
"Arf arr!" barked Cujo as he turned to look behind him, with his friends following suit.

Sparky was talking to Sophie not far away. The yellow fairy dog had a funny look on his face. "So, Sophie? Got any plans for tonight?"  
"Well not really..." started the white fairy dog, then inquired, "Why?"  
A loud bark interrupted the two. "Sophie!"  
They spun around and saw a brown fairy dog flying toward them.

"Duncan!" exclaimed the white fairy dog happily. Sparky frowned a little, "Uh oh."  
The brown fairy dog landed in front of them. "Sophie! Are you alright? Did you stop Darkie?"  
"Yes I'm fine and yes I stopped him."  
Duncan sigh with relief. Sophie put a paw on top of his. "I told you everything was gonna be fine."

The brown fairy dog then caught sight of Sparky. "Who's this?"  
"This is Sparky," the alpha female introduced. "He, along with a ghost pup, saved the worlds from that insane mutt."  
Duncan nodded his head, "That was quite brave of you."  
"Thanks," mumbled the yellow fairy dog sadly.

Sophie cocked her head to the side, "Something wrong?"  
"Well, now that your mate is here..." Sparky started, but the white alpha stopped him.  
"What, my mate? Duncan?"  
The brown fairy dog let out a loud chuckle, "Ha ha ha! We're not mates; we're siblings!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Sparky out of surprise and relief. "Well...this is awkward..."  
Sophie then asked, "So what were you saying?"  
"Huh?"  
"You asked if I had any plans for tonight..."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" chirped the yellow fairy dog in excitement. "Well I was wondering...there's a garbage dump near a really fancy restaurant. I was gonna grab some dinner down there. Wanna join me?"  
The fairy dog alpha blinked in surprise but smiled, "Sure, sounds delightful."  
"All right!" cheered Sparky, wagging his tail even faster.

As the two fairy dogs walked down toward Fairyworld, Cosmo just sighed. "They grow up so fast."  
"Really?" Timmy started to whine, "He's going on a date now? What the heck? I was gonna teach Sparky a new trick when we got home."  
Danny tasseled the bucktooth's hair, "Aw, let 'em go and have some fun, Tim. He deserves it."  
"Ark!" agreed Cujo.

Spongebob suddenly clutched his growling stomach. "Can we go now? I really need to eat something before my stomach starts caving in."  
"We all do," said Jimmy.  
Wanda just smiled and lifted her wand. "Don't worry, we'll get you home in a jiffy."  
"What's a jiffy?" asked Cosmo. "Can you eat it?"

His wife just groaned and poofed the gang away.

* * *

That night, the boys stuck around Timmy's house for awhile after dinner, playing video games to keep them occupied. Suddenly, a poof of yellow smoke appeared. When it faded away, Sparky was floating toward the guys with a happy, dopey look on his face.  
"Hi, Spark!" greeted Spongebob, taking his eyes off of Timmy's game screen. "How's was your date with Sophie?"  
The fairy dog just sighed and floated down onto the couch, "It was so amazing. She's so smart and pretty..."

"Yeah, yeah, great," interrupted the bucktooth, his fingers twitching on his controller. "Just remember to hang out with me most of the time, okay?"  
Sparky laid his head on Timmy's shoulder. "Of course I will. Besides Sophie's so busy with being an alpha and all I can only hang out with her sometimes."  
"Speaking of alpha," said Jimmy, "has she changed your status as an omega? Just curious."  
The yellow fairy dog beamed a huge grin. "Yep! She says me and Cujo are one of the betas now because we saved the worlds."

"That's awsome, Sparky and Cujo!" said Danny, scratching the ghost dog's head.  
Spongebob agreed with a smile, "You two totally deserved it."  
"Ain't that the truth," chimed in Timmy, then he cheered, "Yeah! I got the treasure!"  
The teen exclaimed, "What?! Dude, I thought we were gonna split it!"

"Hey, first come first served!"  
As the two argued over the spoils, Sparky chuckled as he curled up on the couch with Cujo as they finally drift off to sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
